


Little Liar

by cecicakes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, S&M Undertones, Sexting, Tsundere, non/con kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecicakes/pseuds/cecicakes
Summary: Yuuri gets a phone call that Viktor can only wonder about.





	1. Rubbing the Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Ice Rink mates from the Discord chat for spurring me on. Especially Ingrid for some juicy suggestions. This will be my first uploaded work, so um, I'd love some advice, and help! No beta, but I should eventually ask someone to. Hahaha... -nervous- 
> 
> 10/30/16Update:  
> Thanks to Pom for the Beta. The fic is now significantly better!  
> It should be pointed out that Yuuri is slightly OOC at the moment, but I hope to explain his actions in the next chapter.

Viktor and Yuuri were comfortable. They were training and preparing for their attack on Yuuri’s come back competition. Their support for each other was strong and unyielding. The kind you would think would be only grown out of cheesy fairy tales, but these two knew better. They both knew their commitment for skating, and their commitment for each other. It was so incredibly warming that Viktor could only smile. They didn’t need to define what this was, and they were content as long as they knew to themselves and what it meant. Viktor looked over to Yuuri as he skated. Seeing the raven haired man gracefully falling into his routine, the one he called his love. There were a million questions Viktor wanted to ask, but he waited. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t last very long if he pushed him. So waiting was all he could do, and so that's what he did.

A phone rang, and Yuuri looked over to the stand, realizing it as his own. Yuuri stopped himself with the slight twist of his skates and came towards the bench, motioning into what looked like a run. This never happened during a practice before. 

“What’s wrong Yuuri?” Viktor called out as Yuuri shuffled through his bag.

Yuuri looked over at Viktor wide eyed, with the image of guilt. Viktor took a step forward. He was behind Yuuri, feeling his warmth and the light heaving of the small man's back. The phone had stopped ringing but a text pinged. Viktor peered over Yuuri’s shoulder almost making out the phone screen. When Yuuri noticed he squeezed the phone flustered, rushing to hide the screen into his armpits.

“I-it’s nothing, let me just take this outside.”

Viktor stared as he watched the small frame fade through the doors. He was curious; he knew Yuuri got texts from plenty of people but Viktor dismissed the first time a reaction like this happened. There were a few other instances as well, but Viktor decidedly dismissed them when Yuuri said he didn’t have a girlfriend.

_Who could possibly make my Yuuri act like that?_

Right as the thought came to mind, Viktor chastised himself. Not _his_ just yet. They were connected through skating, but they have been dancing around the question. Despite that Viktor wanted to trust Yuuri.

Five minutes passed, which was unusually long. Viktor was starting to tap his foot. The tapping getting faster. He hated waiting, and he knew Yuuri wasn't the type to make him wait. The sixth minute passed, and Viktor swiftly stood up and went over to the doors. He was going to find out what this was about.

He saw Yuuri’s silhouette from the side of the restroom door, and Victor instinctively hid himself in the hall before turning the corner. He listened quietly as he saw Yuuri getting redder, and his speech raising. He could see Yuuri getting breathless.

“แน่นอน Phichit” Yuuri was giggling.

Viktor was unconsciously holding onto the wall so hard his hands went white. He almost went blank for a minute, unable to concentrate. The laughter echoing and reverberating off the walls. Viktor could almost feel them.

“บาย” Yuuri called out happily. His smile stunning, with his lip shiny and pink from self gnawing. Viktor was so confused. Who could make Yuuri act like this?

Viktor's heart started to race as the panic inside him increased. Yuuri only bit his lips when he was feeling guilty. He noticed this habit when Yuuri was late to practice, and Viktor harshly scolded Yuuri for making him wait as long as his lame Russian airport. But this was different. Yuuri’s lip was getting redder, and obviously more sensitive. The color luring Viktor in, but he stopped himself. The situation was too serious for him to be distracted. Something was terribly wrong, and Viktor felt nauseas. Was this an act? Is Yuri actually happy? Did he interpret this all wrong?

Yuuri made a kiss sound into the phone and Viktor became immediately stiff. Dumbfounded.

_Did this piggy lie to me?_

Viktor rushed back into the ice skating rink before Yuuri could notice. He had to sit down. There was too much to process, and Viktor wasn’t going to get jealous. No way. He was just going to make sure his little Japanese skater wasn’t telling him lies.  
Yuuri came back, pink at the cheeks, lip visibly raw. If Viktor had not known, he would have simply passed this as another instance of Yuuri feeling guilty about being late, and blushing due to his rush over.

“Sorry about that, it was a personal call that I’ve been waiting for.”

Immediately, Viktor stood up. His patience no longer existent and the words slipping.

“Oh I see. So you didn’t tell your coach about this important call? For what reason? You know that I don’t like waiting Yuuri. It’s been 16 minutes now, and you haven’t improved your accuracy on your quads since the day I showed them to you.” Viktors face was smiling, but internally he was twitching with unease.

Yuuri stared shocked, not expecting such a response.

“I-‘m sorry! I should have told you sooner, it’s it’s nothing really.” Yuuri’s face was getting flushed and Viktor just enjoyed it more. He walked closer to Yuuri to see the truth in his eyes.

“So you’re telling me you waited for a call that was _nothing_?” Viktor looked down on Yuuri, to make sure his disappointment was clear.

Yuuri's inhalation stilled, and he looked at his feet.

“Look me in the eyes Yuuri.”

Yuuri did what he he could, and stared at the place between Viktor’s eyebrows, not brave enough to look Viktor exactly in the eyes.

“Fine. Close enough. Let’s take a break then. Yuuri sit down and let me ask you something.” Viktor slowly easing himself into a more friendly conversation.

Yuuri visibly relaxed and complied. He started slowly twiddling his fingers as he looked back at Viktor.

"Have you ever had your first Kiss Yuuri?"

Yuuri didn’t understand where this was going but he blushed and replied a little unsure.

"Y-yes?".

Viktor was irrationally angry, even though he knew the possibility of Yuuri’s kiss being taken away from him was high. He smooths himself, cooling his temper and asks, 

"So, how was it? What did you you? Who was it **with**?"

He couldn't help his internal instincts going mad and his inflection on the last word evident.He was becoming freakishly possessive and he knew he should stop.

Viktor regretted ever asking as Yuuri eeped, with glassy eyes and uneasiness.  
Yuuri started to mumble, getting red, and stammered, 

" I-it was with Phichit...and it was my fault. I d-didn't know... "

Viktor picked up on the name right away. Wondering what that all meant and distinctly keened in on the name, remembering now from the call. Viktor leaned into Yuuri’s personal space, and lay his hand on top of Yuuris. Slowly moving to Yuuri’s cheek.

_Fuck waiting._

Viktor nearly hissed, but mostly sounded bitter. "Oh? Phichit? Hm? Whose that? You can't possibly mean that you didn't know that -"

Viktor dove in for a kiss.

With a smirk into his sigh, , " -that was going to happen.”

“So tell me how this Phichit kissed you. Was it chaste? ” Viktor’s voice was deep and on edge. He deepened his kiss and moved his tongue over Yuuri’s teeth. Feeling Yuuri’s soft gums. Lightly pushing his tongue through the inside of Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri wasn’t opening up, and viktor swiped his tongue over Yuuri’s lips. 

“Or was it like that? Hm?”

Yuuri gasped with his inability to process what had just happened. Viktor took the opportunity and pushed his tongue past the spaces between Yuuri’s teeth to meet the softest tongue. Viktor nearly moaned at the silkiness. He heard Yuuri’s light cries of pleasure from their tongue’s mingling. Viktor pushed harder, and tasted him, only wishing he had done this sooner. They intertwined, so perfectly melded together. The intensity increasing as the tongues made greater and needier friction. Finally, a light moan came out of Yuuri, and Viktor felt triumphant. The boy was languid in his arms, and Viktor felt on top of the world. 

He regretted letting Yuuri go to breathe. He stared admiringly at Yuuri’s flushed cheeks but had to do a double take. Something was wrong. Yuuri was becoming stiff. He was upset? Unsure? Yuuri was beet red, and silent. 

Viktor was confused at the reaction and slowly backed out. He was about to ask again, when Yuuri quickly leaned his head forward and rubbed his nose against Viktors.

“THAT’S WHAT HAPPENED STUPID VIKTOR!”

Yuuri shoved him aside. And Viktor felt himself falling backwards banging his head on the bleacher. Yuuri stalked away, crying.

Vitkor was stunned.

_An E-Eskimo kiss??????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Language Time:** Referenced Section-  
> “แน่นอน Phichit” Yuuri was giggling.
> 
> Viktor was unconsciously holding onto the wall so hard his hands went white. He almost went blank for a minute, unable to concentrate.
> 
> “บาย” Yuuri called out happily. His smile stunning, with his lip shiny and pink from self gnawing. Viktor was so confused. Who could make Yuuri act like this?
> 
> With the great help of google translate we have the  
>  **Translations for Thai:**  
>  แน่นอน - Of course.  
> บาย- Bye
> 
> 11-22-16 *Did some cleaning. :) It should read a lot smoother now.


	2. Asking For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor needs some time to reflect on his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely support. I didn't think that many people would read my work, so I'm very grateful. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but the contents have been shifted over to the 3rd chapter for pacing purposes. I need to do some more tweaking so please be patient. <3 So yea~ look forward to that ;>
> 
> No beta OTL
> 
> Language Time will be at the end. Have a good read<3

Viktor heaved out a sigh and stared back at the door Yuuri left through. He didn’t run after Yuuri. He couldn’t when he knew that it would get him nowhere. He especially needed some time to reflect over the situation, and plan out his actions.

The pieces weren’t adding up.Viktor had to get to the bottom of this. There was no choice in the matter. Viktor had a lot riding on Yuuri’s success and growth. He flew all the way from Russia to see the man who made skating look like it could sing. He wasn’t expecting himself to feel like a well settled married man. He definitely didn’t expect to enjoy it so much either. Yuuri was full of surprises, and life was interesting. But there was always one thing that bugged Viktor.

How did someone like Yuuri go unnoticed for so long?

The thought tangent depressed Viktor, and the kiss was only pushing the metaphorical knife in harder. Yuuri was supposed to enjoy the kiss, apologize, say Phichit was …

_I don’t even know what I want him to say._

But Yuuri was supposed to somehow jump on the whole couple teamwork for the grand prix scenario. At least, that was the vague idea. With Yuuri’s track record this shouldn’t have hurt Viktor as much as it did. 

_The gosh darn boy was flustered about an Eskimo Kiss and he’s 23! That shouldn’t even count as a real kiss._

Viktor replayed the dialogue in his head, only feeling like he was in a soap opera. He rolled his eyes to himself. He felt too old to be flustered over butterfly kisses, but now he was flustered over an Eskimo Kiss.His emotions felt like they were snowballing. He did not even realize Yuuri’s discomfort and confusion at the kiss question. He was so quick to judge Yuuri based off his phone call that he rushed everything. He was getting a headache. It might have been from the collision with the bleacher, but it didn’t hurt as much as the mental grief.

He deserved it, and as the saying goes, “лезть на рожон.”

Viktor didn’t know what to do with Yuuri.

_We’ll have to stop practice for today and tomorrow for his sake and mine…_

He patted off the dirt from his pants, and picked up his phone. Viktor texted Yuuri and simply told him that he stopped practice and that they should make up over dinner. He then made a mental note to keep his anger in check, his possessiveness on the down low, and to simply observe Yuuri from a far.

Once his mind was made up, Viktor quickly threw his training goods into the bag, and put on his sun hat. He was about to leave when he saw Yuuri’s water bottle and things.

_Mr.Eskimo left his work tools behind._

_Wait… Mr. Eskimo? Ah, I quite like that one. Hm~_

_I think I’ll keep it._

Another nickname was added to the list.

 

Now looking back at Yuuri’s stuff, Viktor supposed it looked lonely without its owner and felt wrong and privy for touching Yuuri’s things. Yuko’s face came to mind, and the wrong feeling was gone. He rather put the stuff away than have Yuko’s wrath be instilled onto him. She was not happy the last time Viktor had teased Yuuri, and she nearly blew the roof yelling at him and banning him from ice castle for what seemed like an eternity. She was always kind to Viktor, and she clearly expressed her admiration for him as a Skater, but when it concerned Yuuri, she was another person. It was impressive, and startling to see how much she cared for Yuuri.

 

_Ahhh but I have no right to judge her._

He already had one Japanese marshmallow mad at him along with a jilted Russian kitty, so there was no use in having the Madonna of the Ice castle mad at him. Still, Viktor fondly looked over Yuuri’s duffle bag. It had skuff marks at the bottom, and the straps nicely resewn. It was worn down but nicely kept. Viktor always remembered it as Yuuri’s favorite. He hugged it tightly.

_Maybe it’ll rub off on me, and I could become Yuuri’s favorite too._

Viktor smiled, and stopped his rubbing before someone saw his creepy actions. He gathered Yuuri’s water bottle, towel, tissues, and speakers. He opened the bag, and came to a halt. The bag was deep, but the glare of the stadium lights made him see a shimmer of a circular crystal coming out of a pouch. It was almost three centimeters in diameter. It was a striking gem, surrounded by what seemed like a silver border.

_Nope nope. I already fucked things up. I’m not going to push this. I told myself I’ll respect Yuuri, and his privacy._

_Sort of, minus the onsen…_

_Aaaand everything else I want to know about him…_

_I will stop thinking now._

His curiosity was still pecking but he ignored it, and dropped all the contents he was holding into the bag. He wasn’t going to be bad enough to look through Yuuri’s stuff, and he needed to properly apologize.

Viktor quickly scooped up the bag and his made way through the entrance.

He thought he could get away in peace but Viktor was wrong. Yuko was waiting at the front. He should have seen it coming, but he forgot how observant she was. He wasn’t going to avoid her just by picking up Yuuri’s bag. Yuko was giving the _I will fuck you up look,_ but Viktor wasn’t going to play along with such childish things. He looked at her head on.

Her tone was even, “Whatever you did to him, you better apologize.”

Viktor just smiled, “I know, I will.”

Viktor was about to walk away, but was startled when Yuuko climbed over the counter, ran over, and stabbed Viktor’s chest with her index finger.

“Don’t think you can get away with just doing whatever you like. I admire you as an athlete, but you have a weird way of working with Yuuri. Sometimes I don’t think you really understand how that makes Yuuri feel and it leads to all this insensitive stuff.”

Viktor paused, and nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind Yuko, but I’ll be the one to work it out with Yuuri. Thank you. I’ll see ya, Lady Madonna.”

The double doors closed behind Viktor, leaving behind the flustered mother hen. 

_I need a bath and a nap specifically in that order._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit dry, nothing juicy yet but I swear next chapter will have a little something~ 
> 
> **Language Time!** -Referenced section : 
> 
> He deserved it, and as the saying goes, “лезть на рожон.”
> 
> "лезть на рожон. " - This is a Russian idiom which is the English equivalent of "To ask for trouble." 
> 
> 3rd Chapter will be up soon. I swear <3


	3. We Are But We Aren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is confused with his feelings. Phichit helps. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally getting steamy in here! <3 Thanks so much for all the support. No language time for this chapter, but lets just enjoy the goods. :D 
> 
> Thanks to Melissa for noticing the skin relation to food-othering. So the fic has been edited.

Yuuri was livid. He didn’t even understand himself but all he could muster was anger, and doubt. He admired Viktor from the time he decided to officially pursue ice skating, and for so long he could only dream of the man. Their relationship was so different from what he expected. It was difficult, and strict; but it was always eventful and fun. Viktor and Yuuri had a rhythm that they sauntered to, and no one else knew it. It was so comfortable; it was something Yuuri wanted to protect. He didn’t want to break this flow, dare he say friendship, but Viktor ruined it. He already bared his heart at the beach a week ago, and he thought he could trust Viktor. Yuuri thought that whatever they were doing, they were going to work on it together. He wanted to cherish the time he had with Viktor, and he felt so blessed for whatever god that brought Viktor to him. Yuuri’s emotions could only conflict between guilt and anger. 

_I feel like some pissy 15 year old, calling my coach an idiot. He just out of nowhere started kissing me and he was rudely talking about Phichit._

_Why does Viktor even care whether my kiss was with Phichit._

_AGH why did I yell at him like that?!?!_

_Wait, no I had the right to be mad. He just went for it._

_But,Viktor’s my coach!_

_I can’t get my hopes up like this. Ahhhh…._

_Russians, are weird. I hate this--_

“Oh hey Yuuri what happened to practice?” Yuko called out from the counter.

Yuuri froze, and forgot that he was still in Ice castle. He was about to just rush out but the guilt struck him when he saw her concerned look. 

“Cancelled. Stuff. ki- ca-… I j-just gotta go. Bye. ” 

Yuuri fled, making a quick dash until he got to crosswalk. He couldn’t say anything to Yuko, not now. He almost spilled the beans and he would rather be dead than to admit to what had happened.

His blood was pumping, the summer air only warming him further. He felt sweaty and disgusting, but it was befitting in some way. That he felt it in himself. He didn’t know where to start thinking. It was all too much to muster, and so he mindlessly started walking, following the familiar trail home and the day’s events eating him inside. 

Viktor was important and he just didn’t want him to know. Half a year ago VIktor didn’t even exist. The hot springs on ice battle definitely reeled in Yuuri’s confidence and only escalated the ever growing attraction Yuuri had to Viktor, but none of that truly prepared Yuuri for how he truly felt. He felt something that was like electricity. But even now their relationship barely qualifies under friendship. 

What was deemed appropriate between an athlete and his coach? Was Yuuri supposed to tell Viktor that Phichit was his ex-boyfriend? It’s not like Viktor was talking about male partners … But it didn’t matter now, Phichit was his best friend. After some heated arguments Yuuri left Detroit, but Phichit was always messaging him and supporting him. Overtime they turned into sexting friends and the world was that much brighter. Fond memories of their time as lovers made Yuuri’s heart swell. Phichit would always come in close to Yuuri’s face but backed out from the kiss. It was perplexing but Yuuri never complained. So over time those awkward pauses turned into nose bumps. All the bumping was embarrassing and it slowly became comfortable nose touches. They would just lay together lightly rubbing their noses against each other with warm forehead touches before going to bed. Even though Yuuri was going through his slump Phichit was the brightest part of it. 

So how was Yuuri supposed to explain something so complicated to Viktor? It’s not like he had to explain anything to the man, but it was weird. It felt like he was cheating, and he didn’t know why. They weren't dating, and the kiss... Could it be even be qualified as any sort of romantic interest, or some game to rile him up. He didn't know how to deal with that overly high bred silver haired man. 

 

_“Show me your true Eros Yuuri.”_  
….  
..  
. 

_Viktor doesn’t even know the half of it._

In the blink of an eye Yuuri was at Yutopia. He sneaked into his room without anyone noticing. While closing the door carefully behind him, a notification glowed from Yuuri’s phone screen. He opened the text hesitantly and sat on the bed. 

[Viktor Nikiforov: I’m cancelling practice for the rest of the day and tomorrow. Let’s work things out and talk over dinner.]

Yuuri fell over. 

_I can’t talk to Viktor over dinner. Not about the k-kiss. At least not right now._

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t reply. He checked through his other texts, and found Phichit’s. Yuuri should have checked Phichit’s message earlier while he was walking, but he was too shell shocked and stuck in his memories at the time. Yuuri didn’t like to make Phichit wait, especially now that things went long distance. It was all too awkward and complicated when Viktor came into the picture.

[Pichi: I’m glad I was able to talk to you earlier. This is just another reminder about our little private lesson tonight.~ Message me back when you can. Timezones are weird but I’ll reply especially for you! ]

Yuuri smiled, feeling giddy, and his initial depression slowly taking the back seat. 

[Mochi: Pichi, thank you for being so understanding. I always get dragged into B’s pace that I lose myself.]

Yuuri rolled over on his bed looking fondly at the phone. The nicknames were so childish but Phichit thought they were cute little codenames, and Yuuri couldn’t say no. Phichit’s smile was the sun, and Yuuri wanted to bask along in it. Five minutes passed slowly before the next text popped up. Yuuri felt impatient, but he knew Phichit would be tired in Detroit and would be a little slow in his replies. 

_Timezones are so hard._

[Pichi: Don’t you forget me. Who do you think I’m doing this for? Just think of my hand on yours. My hips on yours. Grinding with the best partner in crime you’ve ever had. Remember our lovely times together? Languid in each others arms, having the most satisfying showers? Remember them.Think of them. Don’t think about him anymore. There’s just us. Anyway, isn’t it early? What happened to practice.] 

The text made Yuuri’s blood rush to the bottom of his waist but it also made him feel a pang of guilt. They’ve had long conversations about “B” and Phichit was so good at keeping Yuuri in check. Yuuri couldn’t think of Viktor in this way. Viktor was his coach. He had Phichit who could help him. Phichit who comforted him.

[Mochi: Pichi, I’m sorry I do I remember. I’m still sorry about having to leave you early, and not telling you sooner. I know you’re trying to help me with this, and I appreciate it so much. I just can’t help it when B… ]

[Mochi: … B… Kissed me, and I left.]

[Pichi: WHAT? MOCHI. THIS IS BIG. You know you could have just jumped him? Fuck him into the bleachers. Suck him off. You’re beautifully erotic Yuuri, you’re just so unconfident. Why not just tell him?]

[Mochi: Cause, cause you know how he is, what if it's just him fooling around. And what if he doesn’t accept me…You know what we talked about last time, it’s complicated. Don’t be so nice to me.]

[Pichi: Right, right. We’ve talked about it for so long the other time. I just can’t believe it sometimes. But since you insist on our current arrangements. I’ll just have to punish you. ;) ]

[Pichi: It wouldn’t be punishment if I let you cum so easily. So I’ll think of something. Hahaha. Till later tonight then Mochi~Don’t be late. ALSO just as part of the punishment~ Don’t even think about touching yourself before tonight. I’ll know if you have.]

[Mochi: Pichi! No! You can’t leave me like this.]

[ Pichi: I got to go, but you know better than to say no.]

[Pichi: ;) ] 

[Mochi: Pichi!!!

[Mochi: Fine. Later] 

Dammit. Phichit.

Yuuri felt riled up and claustrophobic in his own room. His member half hard from images of warm bodies, amber skin, and a gliding friction he had missed. The enticement of punishment only making his lower half twitch in interest. All Yuuri wanted to do now was to masturbate but Phichit cursed him. How did Phichit know. 

_Phichit will just have to punish me._

He felt too warm and flustered to be sitting. Yuuri rolled over onto his stomach feeling his member press against the mattress. He gasped at the contact, and sighed in contentment. He looked up at the wall, seeing silver hair and blue eyes. Yuuri damned himself, the images of bare topaz skin fading to soft pale cream. He pushed his face into his pillow groaning. The image of silver strands and cerulean depths. He hated himself. 

With arched hips against cotton sheets, Yuuri felt the friction between his pants. He wanted to be free of his need. Yuuri knew that finding a loop hole was cheating. That thinking of someone else was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He rocked his hips harder, and feeling the strain in his pants tighten. Yuuri took his training pants off, now only in his briefs. The constriction of the briefs made him sensitive. Yuuri quickly placed his pillow near his crotch. He clung to the sheets as he placed himself. Feeling the tightness of his briefs rub against the airy pillow. Impatiently Yuuri thrusted into the pillow. He rocked into it harder, looking at the poster of Viktor. The only one he let himself keep up. It was his favorite. Yuuri skated his eyes over Viktor’s torso, and flashes of onsen flared into place. The image of wet showers replaced with overly revealing baths and stretches. The trickling water running down Viktor’s waist, and passing over his well manscaped pubic hair. The image of Viktor’s manhood was beautiful. It was big even when flaccid. Yuuri’s throat constricted, thinking of how big it would be when erect. He wanted to take Viktor into his mouth. Yuuri thrusted erratically into the pillow, and bringing his hand to his face. Fingering his own mouth. His tongue feeling the pleasure of his fingers, reminding him of the kiss. He felt so stimulated below and above.

_“What a bad piglet.”_

_“Tell me what you want Yuuri.”_

_“Let’s get to know each other a little better.”_

The deep voice whispering into Yuuri’s imagination made him only needier. Yuuri groaned, the stimulation of the pillow, and the image of VIktor cumming into his mouth were flickering through a whiteness. He thrusted harder into the pillows and found the sweetness of release. 

He toppled back onto his bed feeling hot and messy. Yuuri was flustered and confused at his own imagination. He just wanted to be normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Yuuri~ What could you be hiding from VIktor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tragic angstyness. I hope you enjoyed the fic so far! I don't know how long this will end up being, but I hope you all enjoy the ride!


End file.
